Brothers Forever
by Clarinetgirl3929
Summary: A visit to America's brings back memories of the past for England and America. Would it be too hard to return to being brothers forever? Oneshot for America's Birthday.


**A/N: I've wanted to write to write this oneshot for a while, but I could never find the time. I decided to make it an America's birthday/ 4****th**** of July tribute. I will warn you, there are major spoilers for episode 20 in this story, as well as minor spoilers for a few other episodes all that aside, Enjoy :) –Clarinetgirl3929**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Hetalia Axis Powers.**

"'Sup British Dude!" America greeted the older nation. England sighed; he knew this was going to be a long afternoon meeting. "Dude, don't just stand there, come on in." England reluctantly followed America inside and took a seat on America's over-stuffed sofa. "Would you like a drink?" He asked, making an effort to be a proper host for once.

"None for me, but thanks anyway," England answered, shuddering as the memory of the last time he and America had gone out for a drink crossed his mind. America shrugged.

"All right, more for me." He turned toward the kitchen.

America, keep in mind that this is an important meeting to discuss battle tactics against the Axis!" England called, in an attempt to keep America in the room to avoid prolonging the visit even more.

"You want hamburgers? He called back. Okay, I'll go make some now." England shook his head sadly. Fast food was one the only things America could think about, and it baffled England that his comment about the reason for the meeting had been turned into a request for hamburgers.

"Oh well," he whispered, "I guess I'll for him to finish."

England hadn't even wanted to come; however the rest of the Allies had elected him, due to his past with the nation. As France has said "He's your little brother; therefore he is your problem." Russia and China had agreed. England had barely resisted the urge to tell France that before America had grown up, he had wanted America for himself, and he had fought for custody of him. He just didn't want to deal with him now that he had grown up into an overconfident, conceited git. That personality was the reason England was sitting in America's living room. He had refused to listen to any attack plans because he believed that his was the only one that would work. In his plan, he was the hero and everyone else was a sidekick. Although everyone else vetoed his idea, America kept insisting that his idea would work, even though it was just plain stupid. As a result everyone had unanimously voted to send one country to talk some sense into him, and England had been elected.

Truthfully, England believed his past with America would make it harder to talk to him. America hadn't cared about him since the revolution. Well… before that actually. America hadn't cared about him since the day England had left him alone, and he had gotten his first taste of freedom. "If only," he sighed, "If only I had complied with his wishes for me to stay with him, perhaps we would still be brothers."

"_I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother, from now on, consider me independent" _America's words still echoed in his mind. That was when England had charged at America, knocking the musket out of his hands, and giving him the perfect chance to shoot. But… he couldn't. He relaxed his grip on the musket and let it fall to the muddy ground, before he dropped to his knees at America's feet, sobbing. The tears poured from his eyes while America looked on. It wasn't fair; nothing had been fair.

"_What happened? I remember when you were great."_

At that moment the past hadn't mattered. All that England had done for baby America had been forgotten. He had surrendered to America, and America never looked back. As much as America's behavior frustrated England, there we times when England wished things could return to the way they were before. Britain and America, brothers forever.

"America," he whispered through the tears, "I miss you."

Unknown to England, America had been observing him, and knew exactly what he was upset about. Honestly, he felt the same way. Although he loved his independence, he did sometimes long for the days when Britain was his guardian. Britain had done so much for him as a child, and all he did to repay him was start a war for independence. He had never realized how much he had hurt Britain until today. In all truth, he missed his big brother. He missed Britain. Back then they had been America and Britain, brothers forever. Could they return to that?

America wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, startled to discover he was crying. He blinked away the tears and walked out to the living room with a plate of hamburgers.

England quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He couldn't let America see him crying. America set the plate on the coffee table in front of him and flopped down in the armchair across from England. America however, didn't look as cheerful as he had when England had arrived. Even the goofy grin couldn't hide the seriousness in his blue eyes. England wondered what had changed. America took a burger from the platter, and England, trying to be polite, took one as well, even though burgers disgusted him. The second his hand touched the burger; England knew what caused America's personality change. America had witnessed his breakdown. The burger was cold, meaning America had been watching after preparing the food. He glanced up at America's face, and the look in his eyes revealed everything. Deep down inside, America missed him as much as he missed America. Although it wouldn't always be easy to tell, American and Britain would be brothers forever.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I know it was kind of cheesy, but I think I did a decent job with it. Let me know what you thought. Happy Birthday America!**


End file.
